An Intervention Between Friends
by angellwings
Summary: “The truth is, Scott, if you’re miserable then we’re miserable, and this place is not for you. You know it, but you refuse to admit it. You belong in Angel Grove with the rangers.” Trini said sternly


_**An Intervention Between Friends**_

By angellwings

Jason was frustrated. There was no doubt about that from anyone. Trini sighed and turned to face Zack.

"What are we going to do? He's not happy here." Trini stated worriedly.

After a few months at the Peace Conference Jason became restless, but he wouldn't talk to them about it. Recently both Trini and Zack came to the realization that this wasn't what Jason wanted anymore.

"I get the feeling that the only reason he's staying is because of us." Zack said shaking his head.

"We have to talk to him about this. He doesn't want to be here, and he shouldn't be making himself miserable just for us." Trini said as she sat down on Zack's twin bed.

"He's not gonna want to leave us. Ever since we arrived he's thought of us as a team. 'work together, stay together', remember?" Zack asked in exasperation as he fell back on to his mattress.

"Well, staying together isn't going to do anyone any good if he's not happy." Trini said as she also collapsed on to the mattress.

"Jason won't see it that way."

"See what?" A deep voice asked from the doorway.

Zack and Trini snapped up.

"N-nothing, man." Zack answered nervously. Trini rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Jase, we need to talk." She said turning her gentle eyes in his direction.

"Alright what about?" He said as he sat down on his own bland twin bed.

"You, bro." Zack said apprehensively.

"Me? What did I do?" He asked in a bewildered tone.

"Nothing, Jase, it's just that we can tell this isn't where you want to be anymore. You're not happy here." Trini told him as she moved across the room to sit beside him.

"Of course I'm happy here. I've got you guys, and we're still doing something to help the world, right?" Jason stated as if he were trying to convince himself.

"This isn't the kind of help you were built for, man. We all know that." Zack said with a grin and soft chuckle.

"We've been talking, and we think you would be happier back home, in Angel Grove." Trini said seriously.

"I'm not leaving you guys, we're a team." Jason said passionately.

"Told you." Zack stated with a mischievous glance in Trini's direction.

"Now is not the time, Zack." Trini said in slight irritation, but both men could see the amusement in her expression. "Look, we got an emergency call from Tommy. The rangers need you, Jase."

"So, we packed your stuff, and purchased you a ticket on a red eye flight home with Trini's dad's credit card." Zack said with a bright smile in his best friend's direction.

"You what?" He asked offensively as his entire body tensed. He didn't understand. Where was this coming from? Yeah, so this work didn't over joy him, but that didn't mean he wasn't happy, did it?

"Come on, bro, you know you want to! You've got an opportunity to get back out in the field again! Don't pass that up because you don't want to leave us." Zack said as he also moved over to sit beside Jason.

"The truth is, Scott, if you're miserable than we're miserable, and this place is not for you. You know it, but you refuse to admit it. You belong in Angel Grove with the rangers." Trini said sternly before her expression softened she placed a hand on his shoulder, "That's what will make you happy, and therefore . . . that's what will make us happy as well."

"You're right, Jase, we are a team. A team that wants to see you do what's best for you for once, and not for everyone else." Zack said as he reached under the bed and pulled out a red duffel bag, "Now come on, man, let's get you home."

"You're not just trying to get rid of me are you?" Jason asked with a smirk as he began to relax. He understood, now, what they were saying, and knew they were right. They were only trying to do what was best for him.

"Come on, you're gonna be late." Trini said with an impish grin as she pulled him up off the mattress, "We have a taxi waiting for you outside."

"Hey, guys . . ." Jason said stopping them before they left the room, "Thanks."

"Hey man, what else are we here for?" Zack asked as he and Jason clasped hands.

"There's nothing like an old fashioned intervention between friends, eh?" Trini asked as she quickly rubbed Jason's back. "Now, let's get you on that plane."

She said as the three of them left the room. A comfortable silence over came them as they walked down the hallway side by side. They had already been through so much and yet they still had so much more ahead of them.

* * *

**Just another cute one-shot I thought up in my boredom. There something wrong with my document manager and it hasn't let me upload anything for six days now! It's so frustrating cause I wrote a new chapter of Memories and a chapter of The Return yet I couldn't post them because my document manager was down! Talk about frustration!**

**Read and Review!**

**angellwings**


End file.
